


To Those Who Ask

by Cimorene105



Series: Prayers Speak Louder Than Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amateur BDSM, Angst, Bottom Dean, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dom Castiel, Feels, Fluff, Grace Kink, I promise, Impala Sex, M/M, More plot than I expected, PWP, Panty Kink, Poor Sam, Porn is my end goal, Self-Hatred, Soul Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Team Dean's Red Ass, This turned into a case fic, Top Castiel, collar kink, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Dean never realized how loud his thoughts were until Cas pointed it out to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Coming to this diner had been a great idea: The burgers were great, the pie was great. The service was good, the establishment was clean, and even the lighting was beautiful. The east-facing windows encouraged the beams of heavenly sunlight to kiss another piece of heaven, one that Dean wouldn't mind kissing himself, if he was being honest.

He usually didn't allow himself such honesty, but at times when he was lonely and desperate, Dean found it almost impossible not to wish that piece of heaven would allow himself to be defiled by Dean. If it got Dean sent back to hell someday, he wistfully pondered that it might be worth it.

Worth it if he got to touch that black and silver hair, caress those firm muscles hidden under too many layers, stare so deeply into the sparkling blue eyes that he might feel hidden grace making love to his soul. And those were his purest thoughts on the matter. Dean saw no harm in this particular fantasy, since he knew it was something he'd never get or deserve anyway. Even though it seemed harmless, he felt irritated at himself for falling into an internal chick flick moment.

He certainly never allowed his conscious mind to think often of tenderly kissing the lips that moved now in conversation with Sam -- he knew that honor would never belong to him.

Pausing in an earnest discussion with Sam about human behaviors affecting the case, Castiel huffed in irritation. Sam took this reaction to mean Cas was still confused about the intricacies of human nature. He was right, but not in any way that Sam could placate. Castiel wished Dean would stop demeaning himself, even when he thought no one would notice. Cas always noticed.

After ordering from the breakfast menu, Dean lost himself in a slightly darker corner of his brain, one that involved losing his mind as the gorgeous creature before him plowed Dean farther into a mattress than was humanly possible.

"Dean, that is very distracting."

"Sorry, Cas, what's distracting?" He couldn't have known what Dean was thinking; it didn't even cross Dean's mind to consider it. Was it something about the diner? The case? What part of the conversation did Dean miss while he was entertaining other thoughts?

Cas took in the appearance of the two men sitting with him who were now looking at him with very concerned expressions. Dean's gaze didn't waver, but as Sam looked between his brother and the angel, he suddenly felt he was about to wish he were anywhere else in the world.

"Your prayers of late have been causing me some amount of irritation. I would very much appreciate if you could maybe 'dial back,' as you say, on the intensity of your thoughts. That would be a tremendous help in lessening the effect that receiving your prayers has on me."

 _Oh shit_ , Sam thought. He immediately started looking for the exit. Nope, this UST was not about to explode all over a poor moose. _Nope, nope, nope_.

Dean spluttered as he tried to hide his growing embarrassment by taking a large gulp of coffee. This was a mistake, as he hastily half-swallowed hot coffee and coughed at Sam's growing look of alarm.

"Wh-what? No, no -- I ain't praying, I swear. Last time I-I prayed to you was yesterday, to ask for your help on this case. I don't know what you're talking about, m-man--" Dean vehemently protested as his face grew steadily redder.

Sam cleared his throat. Dean looked at him, begging for his little brother to help him out here. Bitch Face #83 told Dean he was on his own.

"I'm gonna take a walk. I think I saw an interesting store down the road." Sam swiftly got up and left Dean to his fate.

Dean started sweating nervously. "I thought the service would be faster here. Where's that damn food --"

"Dean, the manner in which you pray, as I've said, is quite distracting. I simply needed to tell you this and ask that you show some restraint." Cas leveled an even look at Dean, refusing to be distracted. It's not like Cas could be too angry at Dean; after all, Cas had only just brought up the subject.

"C-Cas, man, why haven't you said sooner that I'm bothering you? I had no idea! You've been letting me bombard you with all these unwanted prayers, and-and --" Dean looked more panicked and flustered by the minute.

"Usually, it does not bother me, but I grow frustrated that you torment me so often, particularly if I need my attention fully on other matters. This case for instance, about murders happening during seemingly arbitrary human rituals, has many references to human behavior with which I am not familiar. It is difficult to focus when you project your lust to me in prayer so forcefully."

"H-how is... How is any of that prayer?" Dean finally whispered, wishing purgatory would open up and swallow him.

"Prayer need not be anything more than intent, longing, or request attached to the name of a recipient. I suppose it makes private thought about an angel of the Lord almost impossible." Cas had come to the conclusion that privacy is what Dean thought he had in his prayers shortly after receiving the first shocking image from Dean's mind several years ago. It was for this reason Castiel decided to keep silent for so long. He wanted Dean to feel he had his privacy.

Dean was floored. Cas had heard every single one of his dirty thoughts. And not only the obvious, lusting thoughts, but also the tamer or wilder thoughts prompted by emotions that truly terrified Dean.

And this bothered Cas.

No.

Cas said it _tormented_ him.

Dean was the scum of the earth, broadcasting his sexual thoughts to a frickin angel. No wonder the dude was uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Rejection. This was rejection. And Dean hadn't even planned on doing anything where rejection might be the outcome.

Dean's brain went into shut-down mode. He wasn't wanted, he would never be wanted. How could he even have thought such intrusive things about a being so holy? Dean had cursed his best friend to witness the most depraved scenes his filthy human mind could muster -- about them.

He did the only thing he could manage at the moment: He ran away.

As Dean stumbled past chairs, tables, and his waitress bearing the pancakes he ordered, some small part of him registered that Cas was calling his name.

Sam looked up from a calendar rack when he heard the unmistakable sound of a '67 Chevy engine. His eyes widened as he realized Dean was driving too fast to be looking for him and Cas wasn't in the car.

"I fucked up, Sam," Cas groaned, rubbing his face when Sam had returned.

"Yeah... Unfortunately, kinda seems that way." Sam gave Cas a wince and a commiserating look, sitting next to him and paying the waitress for the uneaten food. "Next time, ask for my advice, okay? We'll come up with something and get you two back on track."

"I know I spoke without thought. It was just so--so difficult to focus with him sitting there, praying loudly for me to--"

"And I'm gonna stop you there, man. I don't need to know. But I can't imagine how tough it must be for you. We'll figure this out. I promise we will."

Castiel gave Sam a grateful smile. The waitress returned with Hardy B Kayes' credit card.

"Uh, I don't mean to be a bother, but I think I'm kinda stuck. You mind giving me a lift to the library, Cas?"

"Of course not, Sam."

"And Cas, don't leave Dean alone right now. Go after him. You might have a fight on your hands, but your profound bond with my brother is worth it. He's happiest when he's with you."

Cas sighed. "I know. I just hope he'll forgive me."

 _He'll never forgive me_ , Dean thought as his speed drifted closer to 90. _And how the hell am I going to stop thinking about him?_

Dean's self-loathing was interrupted before it could pick up as much speed as the Impala. His hands jerked on the wheel and his mouth let out a litany of expletives when Castiel materialized beside him with a humble "Hello Dean."

"What are you doing here, Cas? Just leave me be, okay? I know I messed up, and I know I can never apologize enough for what I put you through."

Dean course corrected as Castiel countered, "No, Dean. It is I who should apologize. In my distraction, it is clear that I did not get my true meaning across."

"Oh, I got it -- loud and clear."

"Obviously not, Dean, or you would not be thinking as you are right now."

"Is there any way to get you out of my head?" Dean hissed.

Cas sighed. "Possibly, but I have been too selfish to look into it. I enjoy hearing your constant prayers, Dean. I enjoy them a little too much."

Dean was shocked into silence. The speed of the car slowed as he thought. _Cas enjoyed his prayers? Like the dirty thoughts he'd had at the diner?_

"Yes, Dean."

_Cas enjoyed the thought of fucking him?_

"Very much so. It was very difficult to pay attention to Sam while my whole being screamed for me to do as you wish."

A shudder ran through Dean. _Was he not rejected, then? Cas was just as frustrated as he was? Why had he never said anything?_

Cas felt he had sighed far too many times for one day. "Because, Dean, you did not realize what you were doing and I wanted to respect your will to think as you so choose. I am sorry about my outburst, and my inability to express my thoughts coherently."

The Impala jerked to a rough halt as Dean slammed on the breaks.

He turned to Castiel, still whirling with emotions, but calm enough now to talk. "It was a dick move, calling me out in front of Sammy. I'll have to buy him some brain bleach to apologize, but... You mean it? All this time, I was worried it would ruin our friendship or something, and you were getting off on my fantasies?"

"Most of them, definitely. I like to think I would not enjoy whipping your back. You have been through enough torture in your life, Dean."

All of a sudden, Dean was feeling very small.

 _I don't deserve you_.

Castiel scowled.

"If you don't think what you want matters, will you give me something that I want, Dean?"

_Yes. Anything._

Castiel crowded Dean against the car door and growled, "Tell me that you want me. Out loud. Finally fucking say it to my face. I've waited long enough."

Dean's mind immediately complied, screaming it over and over. He tried to move his mouth. When only a squeak came out, Dean cleared his throat.

"I want you, Cas." It was a hoarse whisper, but it was enough.

Dean had thought the sunlight in the diner beautiful only because it accentuated Castiel. At Dean's long-overdue admission, Castiel became the sunlight, and Dean felt it was the first time he had ever been warmed by the sun. Although Castiel's expression didn't become any less possessive, it radiated joy and love.

Dean was expecting the kiss to be bruising and harsh. Instead, Castiel conveyed in the touch of his lips how earnestly he had waited for Dean. As Castiel controlled Dean's entire body with just his mouth, he gave Dean a taste of the torture he'd endured in Dean's constant, silent longing. He moved his lips and tongue brazenly, confidently, as he flooded Dean's mind with grace.

Payback, in this case, was quite a pleasant bitch. Dean witnessed flashes of his own prayers coupled with Castiel's reaction to each. Sometimes Castiel was alone when Dean sent him an unwitting request to tie him up and spank him while laughing together and moaning together. Many times, Castiel was busy fighting, running from heaven, and attending important meetings when he felt the nearly-unstoppable urge to go to Dean in the shower and take turns sucking cock.

Beneath it all was a strong undercurrent of devotion and love as strong as Dean felt. Even as Dean was marveling over the revelation, a prayer in that vein floated through Dean's mind. He saw it almost as if he had traded places with Castiel.

Castiel was in the bunker library with Sam and Dean. It was one of the few peaceful moments they'd had in years. Dean remembered it just as clearly and thought he knew what was coming. After a few moments of silence, the flipping of pages the only interruption, Castiel felt the most powerful feeling in his long existence touch his grace. It seeped into him. Just when Castiel expected he couldn't possibly be any fuller, one word came to him at every volume of the spectrum.

_Cas._

Dean prayed just his name, with such contentment and love that Castiel struggled for breath. He faintly heard his own voice as he excused himself to the bathroom.

In the hallway, his heart shattered. Dean was not his to have, not even when his soul itself tried to touch his grace. No matter how much he wanted it, he could not force upon Dean a real relationship that the man would not initiate. Castiel was an angel and it was not his place to take that which humanity does not intentionally offer. He would have to be content to witness Dean's love from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss broke so gently Dean didn't even realize they had drifted apart. He opened his eyes when the sensation of Castiel's grace faded. It stared back at him from behind Castiel's blue eyes, as Dean had wished for only half an hour ago.

_This is not the time to be thinking of The Who, dammit._

Castiel smiled at Dean, clearly hearing the reference even if he didn't understand it.

Dean thought back to the sharp feeling in his chest that Cas had felt when Dean unknowingly confessed his love for the first time.

So that's what Cas meant by "I've waited long enough." _Yeah, he sure as hell had. That had happened two years ago._

Castiel nodded hesitantly. He couldn't be sure what Dean would do. The man held his emotions so far away from Castiel that it was infuriating. Even with a profound bond and mental communication, he was always a step behind Dean at the best of times. Fear of his emotions only made Dean retreat farther away.

Dean cleared his throat again.

Castiel held his breath. Whatever Dean said next meant the end of their friendship, for better or worse.

"I guess we'd be good people to cast for a chick flick right about now, huh?"

Hope, bright and beautiful, flared in Castiel's chest -- in the same place he'd felt the pain two years ago. He grinned and waited for Dean to continue.

"I suppose... Let's go tell Sammy to get used to feeling a lot more like a third wheel." Dean wove the fingers of one hand through Castiel's and turned around his baby with the other.

As predicted, Sam groaned loudly on the way back to the motel and demanded permanent room separation -- _at opposite ends of the building._

They parked and got out of the car. Dean winked obnoxiously and declared, "Good plan, Sammy," before taking Castiel's hand again and changing the subject. It was like the realization that Castiel could hear all Dean's thoughts and the assurance of Castiel's thoughts negated the need for emotional barriers in Dean's logic.

Sam, much to his credit, bit his lip and refrained from commenting. Mostly because Castiel glared at him when he opened his mouth.

"So, Sam, got any new info on the murders?" Dean asked as they closed the door behind them and took seats at the small motel table.

"Not exactly," Sam answered cryptically, bringing out books and websites to showcase his points. "But I do have old info. Apparently, this isn't a recent thing. This city has had people disappear and reappear dead on the regular for almost a century. I couldn't possibly know what each person was doing when they disappeared, but I'd be willing to bet it was while they were window-shopping, just like other ones."

"Alright, we know where each person was when they disappeared; was there any kind of pattern?"

"That's possibly the weirdest part: They're all evenly spaced out from each other in circles.  
And again, I'd be willing to bet that the others were too. Where they turned up dead isn't as clear, but that could be a pattern I haven't figured out yet."

Dean nodded. "You recognize any of this, Cas?"

At his name, the dreamy look slipped off Castiel's face. He jumped a little and saw both Sam and Dean smirking at him. Neither one was spared his I-Will-Smite-You glare. At least he was armed with the means to retaliate.

"I apologize. It's been a while since I've felt Dean this happy and I'm afraid I wasn't able to focus properly on the death statistics as a result."

Dean squirmed and grumbled in his motel seat as Sam laughed and replied, "Touché."

Cas paid back the smirks with one of his own, then leaned over the research. "There is no possible pattern that I would recognize, no. Although I still do not understand the appeal of looking at sale goods one has no intention of buying, it does seem incriminating that all these people disappeared in crowded settings. Could there be something to the population of the areas?"

"Good thinking, Cas, I can look at the security footage again to see if I can get a rough estimate."

"Alright, Sammy, while you're doing the nerdy research, what should we do? We already checked out the crime scenes, homes, and families yesterday, so there isn't much left to check out."

"I'm sure you'll find something." Sam rolled his eyes. "Go get a room."

Castiel and Dean met each other's gaze of mixed emotions.

This was it. They were about to get all the time to themselves they could possibly want.

"Stop eyefucking in my room, jerks."


	4. Chapter 4

"One bedroom, biggest bed you got. Oh, and preferably in the opposite direction from the first room."

Dean barely refrained from bouncing on his toes like an excited kid while accepting the wink and new room key from the manager.

Castiel could feel Dean's excitement and wonder that the being he loved was finally going to allow Dean to get as close as he possibly could.

Dean sent up a prayer of thanks to whatever higher power was listening. He should have known Castiel would say "You're welcome, Dean," a moment later.

He laughed a little at how absurd it was -- he never thought he'd be able to have this, to have Castiel.

Castiel grumbled an irritated "Don't I know it."

Dean stopped at the door to the new room and pulled his angel into a kiss with a hand on the back of Castiel's neck. He tried to convey all his happiness, awe, and gratitude at once -- for having Castiel now and as long as he's had Castiel in his life.

Castiel gasped at the intense prayer and Dean started loudly thinking about all the other ways he wanted to make Castiel gasp.

Castiel pulled away with a determined look in his eye. He considered all the fantasies playing out before him, looking for something he didn't quite recall -- there it was. Without warning, he pinched one of Dean's nipples.

"I'm not the only one who will be gasping uncontrollably," he threatened as Dean did indeed gasp loudly.

They both scrambled for the key, pushing and pulling each other into the room. Castiel used Dean to slam the door shut and damn, being manhandled by his angel was exactly as amazing as Dean had expected it to be.

Their mouths collided in the bruising kiss Dean had expected earlier. Dean immediately pushed off Castiel's coats and shakily fumbled with the buttons. 

"Screw the buttons," Castiel growled intro Dean's mouth, lifting all of Dean's shirts off him at once.

Taking this as his cue, Dean ripped open Castiel's shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions.

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket, so he dealt with the distraction by undoing his fly and shedding the offensive jeans.

Castiel trailed kisses after his hands down Dean's body, stroking his nipples with dexterous fingers, then licking and sucking on them, bringing out more gasps and a moan of pleasure.

His hands traveled over Dean's ribcage, sensing the claim he'd engraved in the bone beneath. He sent his grace to fill the depressions of each Enochian symbol. Dean groaned at the feeling of his bones vibrating with warmth.

Castiel knelt to kiss Dean's navel and run his hands up from Dean's ankles to his ass. Dean gripped Castiel's hair and tugged him back up into a kiss. He finished ridding Castiel of his shirt and started on the buckle of his belt as Castiel kneaded and stroked Dean's ass through his boxer briefs.

They startled when someone hammered on the door.

"Guys, someone just disappeared and I know how to track them!"

"God fucking dammit, Sammy!"

"Sorry to be the most massive cockblock ever, but this is your life. Meet me at the car in five, okay? This is time-sensitive."

Castiel and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, each reluctantly pulling away from the other to find their shirts. Castiel picked his up, all the buttons suspiciously sewn back on. 

After zipping up his jeans, Dean dug his phone out of the pocket to confirm that the text had been from Sam. 

"I guess he figured we weren't about to look at our phones anytime soon," Castiel mused, his face lit up by the screen of his own.

"He got that fucking right," Dean continued grumbling as he handed Castiel first his suit coat and then his trench coat.

Sensing Dean's insecurity about having to stop so suddenly and maybe not getting another chance to be together for an unpredictable amount of time, Cas crowded Dean against the door once more. 

In his lowest register, the one he knew did wobbly things to Dean's knees, Castiel said, "We will get this son of a bitch, we will save as many people as possible, and then I will transport you back to this room naked and make love to you in a way that will become your heaven when you die, Dean. Let's go."

When Castiel pulled the door open and broke eye contact, Dean started breathing again. He tried to remind himself not to hyperventilate.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was tense in Sam's motel room as the brothers changed into their FBI suits.

Dean gave Sam the silent treatment as he drove them to the mall, ignoring his brother's apologies and sarcastic "If I could stop people from disappearing by telling the monster 'Could you wait an hour or so until my brother gets laid, thanks,' you think I wouldn't?"

Cas knew it was dangerous for Dean to go into an unknown situation still angry, so he reached a tendril of his grace into Dean's mind to try and calm him.

Dean recognized the powerful yet gentle feeling that wrapped itself around his consciousness and shot Castiel a quizzical look in the rear-view mirror. He didn't have to wait long for the answer to his unspoken question.

_If you behave and forgive your brother, I'll add a surprise to the promise I made you._

Dean shuddered at the dominant tone Castiel's voice took on and his cock twitched in interest. He considered what Cas was trying to get him to do and sighed. He was being selfish. Another person could die soon and he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to save them. Cas was right and Dean mentally told him so.

Castiel smirked, a learned human reaction Dean knew he should either regret or love.

"Sorry, Sammy. I'm being an ass."

A shocked expression crossed Sam's face until he noticed Castiel's smirk.

 _I don't want to know_ , he prayed.

Castiel's smirk grew to a grin while Dean parked as close as he could to the newest crime scene.

Sam did his best to pretend he wasn't a third wheel during the initial investigation. It amazed him how coupley his brother was acting. If he didn't know Dean had wanted this for years, Sam would ask who he was and what he did with the real Dean. At gunpoint because, ya know, the family business.

At least Cas was acting as a consultant on this case instead of FBI, or Sam would have to wonder if the couple drew too much attention as involved FBI agents.

_Who am I kidding? They've been acting this way for as long as they've known each other._

Sam shook his head at how big of an idiot his brother was for not getting his shit together sooner. He shook his head a second time to make himself get back to work. While Cas and Dean were asking the questions, Sam was in the perfect position to test his theory.

Yesterday, they had ruled out the most likely scenarios, including alien abduction (Dean's theory), burial grounds (Sam's theory), and human intervention (Cas's theory). Just before Sam got the call from Mall Security, while he was trying not to think about his brother and best friend having sex a short way from him, he'd stumbled across another theory -- one that seemed to fit more and more as he read.

The people abducted in the mall were all stolen at strategic points that happened to be evenly spaced in circles. What Sam was kicking himself for was not realizing the shape of the mall was a circle with multiple levels.

_Duh, Sam._

Sam wandered to each of this month's abduction points. They had checked each one very thoroughly the previous day, but since they hadn't known what they were looking for, they didn't think it was strange for each spot to have a vent nearby. They had simply reached in to see if anything weird could be found in the rather ordinary vents.

It had, of course, raised alarms that the abduction sites were camera blind spots to the Mall Security, but they felt that anything smart enough to kill over a dozen people without being discovered would be smart enough to evade the camera system.

After double checking the locations of each vent, Sam warily approached the next vent in the pattern. He kept well within eyesight of Castiel and before he got less than five feet away, he prayed hard:

_You read me, Cas?_

He saw the thumbs up and heard the reply _Loud and clear, Sam. I still don't think I understand the meaning of this slang, however. How am I reading you if I'm hearing instead of seeing your writing?_

 _It's just an expression, Cas,_ Sam replied in a bemused tone. _I'm going in now._

_As always, I'll watch over you, Sam. Pray as soon as you encounter anything._

_Will do._

Sam took a deep breath and dove headfirst into the ventilation shaft.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean did not like this plan. Not one bit.

"I hate this plan."

"I know, Dean, but it's our best option."

"It's really not. I could--"

_NO._

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Ya don't have to shout."

Castiel had explained to Dean that constant longing counts as continuous prayer, and therefore Castiel would not be able to tell if Dean was calling for him on purpose were Dean to take Sam's place investigating the vents. Castiel neglected to mention that he wanted Dean in his sight at all times so he could see for himself that Dean was in no danger. No offense to Sam, and he loved the man as family, but he was only in love with one of the Winchesters.

Thankfully, Dean had a witness to interview. Surely this would take his mind off of his brother's danger.

"Can you tell me anything unusual about this one, Bernard?"

"Nah, man, same as all the others. Victim came with at least one other person, got separated, and disappeared between this camera and that camera when no one was looking."

Dean scoffed, disbelieving. "I gotta tell ya, buddy, this camera system? Sucks. Get cameras for each vent and install them properly. That's an order."

"You're telling me. They definitely will once they know the word comes directly from the FBI."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa -- are you saying you've put in requests for decent camera coverage before?"

"Yeah, a million times. So have the other guards, too. No one seems to care even though people are dropping left and right. The only reason the mall still gets customers is because none of this gets out to the public."

Dean heavily considered the man a moment before thanking him for his time.

"Have I said yet how much I hate this plan?"

"Dean--"

"There's a frickin X-Files government conspiracy going on and my little brother just hopped in the volunteer line!"

"We'll find a back door, then. What about the basement or boiler room?"

"Okay, yeah, okay. Let's go."

Bernard let them into the basement while trying to reassure them it had already been checked.

"You know how it is. Gotta go over it again."

Bernard nodded and threw Dean an electronic. "Walkie for backup if you need it. Cells don't work down here. These operate on a different system."

Dean already knew there was no signal, having broken into the basement briefly the night before. He still grumbled about it, however, like he was realizing it for the first time.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's arm and blessed the man's mind with a small amount of his own calming presence.

_Do you mind if I stay connected so you can hear my thoughts? We may not want to speak much in case it alarms the opposition._

_Makes sense to me, Cas. Let me know if you find anything._ Dean considered his request, feeling his face grow warm. _Uh, well, obviously, I'll know, since you'll be thinking about it._

 _It's alright, Dean. It's not something you're used to,_ Castiel replied somewhat absently as he started moving and looking for things out of the ordinary.

As Cas bent over a crate to peer behind it, Dean got a pretty good eyeful of another, trench-coated, behind. A moment later, Dean felt Cas's amusement as he teased, _You're supposed to be examining the basement, Dean, not me. And considering how well I 'fill out my vessel' is definitely not part of the task._

_Yeah, well, can't blame me -- it's too true to argue._

Dean smiled and started doing what he was supposed to do, only spending a stray thought to muse that investigations would go a lot quicker and more enjoyably if he got to communicate with Cas like this all the time.

_We certainly can if you prefer, Dean._

Dean wondered wryly how long it would be before he got the hang of knowing Cas could hear all his thoughts _._

 _Not for a long time, hopefully._ Cas's tone sounded fond. _I cherish your every thought, Dean._

Dean was glad no one else was around to see him blushing like a schoolgirl.

Castiel continued to smile to himself as he used his grace to assist in looking for anything that should not reside in a mall basement.

_I believe I have found something, Dean._

Dean rushed over and shone a light on the area.

_What is it?_

_I_ _do_ _not_ _yet_ _know. It is warded or concealed with a spell. Not angel-proof, however, so we'll be inside shortly._

_No, no, Cas, wait-- don't--_

Dean sighed as he felt his feet lift slightly from under him and then settle as Castiel touched Dean's forehead to transport them both across the barrier.

Dean immediately pulled out his gun.

 _Cas,_ _we do_ _n_ _'t know what_ _we're walking into. Like I said, it sounds like some kind of government conspiracy, which we don't want to just throw ourselves at._

 _You are right, Dean. I should not have been so hasty. And although I comprehend the gravity of the situation, I cannot help but recall_ _that_ _your_ _wording reminds me of the human phrase "throw oneself at another." It reminds me of your feelings for me, Dean. I find myself  inappropriately aroused by this conclusion. I shall have to consider_ _this at another time._

 _Alright._ Dean tried to fight his own arousal and slight embarrassment at hearing Cas's thoughts. _Well, it looks like we're not in any immediate danger. In fact, are we even in a different part of the_ _basement? It looks the same._

Dean looked around and avoided thinking too much about how it apparently aroused Cas that Dean's thoughts were constantly throwing themselves at the angel.

_We are definitely in a different location. We have moved seven feet to our previous left, across the barrier. I do not recommend trying to touch the barrier, Dean. I assure you it is there._

_You know me so well._

_I know you in many ways, and I hope to continue to add intimate ways to that list later._

Dean peered at Castiel through the dim lighting and was sure his own face looked shocked. It was as close to dirty talk as he'd yet heard from his angel in passing conversation.

_...I apologize. Again, I realize now is not the time._

_No, no, don't apologize. It's hot. And it's only fair, given what I've put you through._

Castiel smiled timidly. _I do enjoy hearing when you call me your angel._

Dean was pretty sure he bore an uncanny resemblance to the damn heart-eyes emoji. He pulled himself out of it and refocused on finding his brother.

_Where to next, Cas?_

_This way. There seems to be a labyrinth of sorts that I can now sense._

_As long as we don't have to see David Bowie in leggings,_ Dean joked.

_I believe the main hallways are mostly deserted. And I do not believe that famous singers are involved._

_Just a movie reference, Cas._

Cas nodded his belated understanding.

The two crept silently towards an opening and continued into the first hallway. The walls were made of stone and covered in moss. Bits of earth, trickles of water, or the occasional questionable substance seeped through. Every so often, they came across an iron door. Castiel would pause, then shake his head to indicate no one was inside.

Dean let Castiel take the lead in choosing which way to go at every turn. If he concentrated, he could almost feel Cas's grace reaching out to spy where the goal was.

_Stop that. My grace is far too powerful for your mind to hold._

Dean recoiled in disappointment, but told himself to get over it. It made sense he would not be worthy to behold Cas in all his glory.

Cas stopped dead in his tracks. That wasn't what he'd meant at all. He turned and gently gripped Dean by the arms. Dean wasn't prepared for the intense eye contact.

 _I don't want you to hurt yourself. One day you may touch me with your soul if you so wish, Dean, but the mind is more fragile. Perhaps I_ _could join your soul to my grace someday if you desire it, but that is not something to consider now. Perhaps during intercourse would be a good time. It would certainly maximize the pleasure._

Dean struggled to snap himself out of the haze their combined arousal had inflicted.

_I see what you mean by distracting, Cas. Let's keep going._

_Yes. We still have a few doors ahead of us. One of them should have your brother and the end of this labyrinth should have the being_ _that has abducted and killed many people._

Dean nodded, resolving to not think about anything but the dangerous situation, and especially not about the tantalizing idea of kinky supercharged angel grace sex.

Castiel huffed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

 _I don't know why I encourage you,_ he thought with a wry smirk.

 _It's because you love me,_ Dean snarked.

_Yes, I suppose it is..._

With a quick kiss pressed to Dean's furiously burning face, Castiel led the way to the next door in the labyrinth.

Dean took a breath to steady himself and slow his pounding heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Cas, why haven't we found anyone else down here? Do you think it's just because the vics die too soon to keep trapped?_

_I suspect many of our questions will be answered when we discover what manner of being we are dealing with._

Dean pulled his Makes Sense face, knowing Cas would pick up on the sentiment.

A loud banging came from their left, followed by a "Come and get me, douchebag!"

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned, "Sammy..."

Dean and Castiel hustled to the source of the ruckus and Dean hissed an urgent "Shut the hell up, you idiot, it'll hear you!"

"Dean!" Catching on quickly, Sam lowered his voice. "That was kind of the point. I wanted to get a good look at it and try to find out if the most recent victim is still alive. I've been down here quite a while. I haven't seen or heard anything."

Dean nodded and motioned to Castiel. "Think you can open it?"

Without a word, Castiel waved a hand and the lock clanged open.

Dean grinned and chuckled, "The force is strong in this one. Just do me a solid and never call me Padme."

"Don't worry, Dean, I have no intention of killing a school full of children or causing you to die of heartbreak."

Sam and Dean shared a moment of shocked silence.

"Dude, I'd never tell you how to live your life, but I think you've been spending way too much time in Dean's head."

"Is it possible for humans to have angel soulmates? Cos I think you might be mine, buddy." Dean clapped Castiel on the shoulder and brought his gun up again as they all continued moving down the last corridors together.

Sam's face twitched from the force of his grin and he just about swallowed his tongue from how hard he tried not to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

The closer they got to the center of the labyrinth, the more the group heard that caused them to worry.

"No, please! Let me go!" a voice sobbed, the victim obviously very much alive and in terrifying agony.

"Did humanity listen to my pleas? Did humanity let me go?" another voice raged in reply. Indistinct metallic and whipping noises blended together in a constant cacophony in the background.

Sam and Dean watched Castiel for his reaction. It wasn't good. His eyes grew round, reminding Dean of the den of iniquity.

_Shit. If something scared Castiel, they were in serious trouble._

_It's a ghost,_ Cas both thought and mouthed, _but a powerful one. He's got soul-torturing devices. They leave no mark on the physical body, but cause such excruciating pain that the soul eventually leaves its tether to the earth._

 _The ultimate vengeful spirit,_ Dean thought.

Sam didn't hear what Dean was thinking, so he couldn't know they had both prayed the same exact words to Cas at exactly the same time. Castiel would have to tell them later how comical it was. He nodded and mouthed,  _Salt? Iron?_

The brothers immediately reached into pockets for the items, but also looked at each other uneasily. This might be one of the toughest restless spirits they'd ever faced. They might barely get out of it alive, let alone save the poor soul getting sent on to Judgement the hard way.

Castiel got the brothers' attention again. _Of course, since angels have grace instead of souls, the weapons will not be able to touch me. If I can get near the weapons, I believe I will be able to see their make. If I know where they're from, I may be able to send them back._

_Okay. That's enough of a plan. Let's get that person out of there._

It didn't matter which of the Winchesters prayed it. They were both thinking it. They were both selfless to a fault, willing to distract the spirit with their own souls so Castiel might get rid of the person's means of torture.

Castiel nodded resolutely. The Winchesters readied their iron mini crowbars caked in salt, a useful tool that Sam had insisted on only a few weeks ago.

Dean, being closest to the door, started the count-down.

_Three, two, one --_

The team burst into the room, taking visual stock of the situation and then attacking the spirit as one unit.

Sam swiped high with the crowbar while Dean swiped low. As the spirit screamed in agony, Castiel wrestled the torture devices away. His hands shone with cold light while he analyzed the make of the weapons.

"They are of hell! He made a deal with a demon to torture souls on earth for eternity! I can't send these back!"

"Just hold onto them! Let's get out of here and regroup! Grab her, Sam!" Dean got one of the victim's arms untied from the chair to which she was lashed. She started scrabbling at her other arm and Sam rushed to free her. He ducked in just enough time to dodge a clawed ghostly hand.

Dean was not so lucky. He became the sole preoccupation of the restless spirit, a ragged, bearded man with fiery anger in his eyes. The spirit took ahold of Dean around the neck before Dean could take aim once more with the crow bar.

Dean gasped in a staggered breath when the spirit let go only to lunge after him again.

"You got her yet, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean. Let's go!" Sam hoisted the victim up into his arms and rushed for the door.

Dean gave one last swing of the iron and salt crowbar as Castiel shouted _"Dean!"_ to both the physical world and to Dean's mind.

Dean followed Sam, who followed Castiel back into the labyrinth of stone tunnels.

The ghost followed as they ran and Dean spun on his toes to keep swinging.

What felt like hours to Dean, fighting the strong spirit; Sam, carrying the weight of the victim; and Castiel, carrying the abominable torture devices, was in reality only minutes that the trio ran through the underground hallways past door after empty door.

Castiel came abruptly to a halt at the warded barrier and shoved the torture devices into Dean's free arm. He pulled Dean close to the others, then touched a fingertip each to the temples of Sam and the victim.

Dean was just wondering if Cas would have to come back for him as a second trip when he was suddenly staring into eyes that were very blue and very close. Gentle yet insistent lips groped at his. Dean leaned into the kiss and squeezed his eyes shut when he saw Cas's grace begin to flood the air around them.

When Dean opened his eyes, he didn't notice right away that they were in Sam's motel room. All he could sense were Cas's lips sliding on his and Cas's hands when they settled on his shoulders.

"C'mon, guys..." Sam's voice broke them apart.

"Right, the--the victim," Castiel pulled his gaze away from Dean after making sure the man was fine, body and soul.

Castiel clinically pressed two fingers to the victim's forehead. She gasped in relief as Castiel's grace healed her lacerated soul.

He moved on to Sam, who he was fairly certain did not sustain any injuries, but then again, Castiel hadn't had Sam in his direct sight the entire time.

Once all were healed, everyone began talking at once.

"What the hell happened to me? Was I poisoned? How did you heal me?"

"How can a ghost make a deal with a demon?"

"What was the warding around the labyrinth?"

"ONE AT A TIME." Castiel used a sliver of his true voice to get everyone to shut up. He may be a multi-dimensional wavelength, be even he could not answer people talking over each other. He should have known that speaking in his true voice would arouse Dean rather than discourage him.

_You're incorrigible, Dean._

_Then stop encouraging me._

Castiel didn't look, but he could feel the wink Dean was undoubtedly sending him.

"Terney, you were abducted by a ghost, who tortured your soul with demonic implements from hell. As an angel of the Lord, I was able to cleanse and heal your soul. These men are professionals who incapacitate and kill threatening creatures such as ghosts, vampires, and demons. It is unusual for two such creatures to interact, but in this case, the ghost was human many years ago when he made a deal with a demon. He found a loophole in the standard demon contract by asking for the means to torture others forever. It's possible the warding is a means of keeping hellhounds from dragging the man to hell."

Sam looked like he should be sitting under a glowing light bulb after Castiel's explanation. "Suddenly things are making all kinds of sense. Dude makes this deal, finds a cush spot, sets up shop, enjoys the constant influx of souls --"

"Meanwhile, the demons take control of everything, including the people in charge of the mall and its publicity. Hell, I'll even bet they've got a system set up to collect all the souls; make sure they go to the 'right' place." Dean tacked on a fake smile as he finished.

"All logical conclusions. How shall we end this situation?"

"Logical conclusions?" Terney inspected each of the men, trying to figure out how such handsome faces could hide the madness they spouted. "You're all insane."

Dean showed the woman his You're Being Purposely Thick expression. "How would you explain it, then?"

"I... It must have been... Um--" she looked around helplessly.

When it was clear Terney could offer no alternative, the three scrutinizing pairs of eyes turned away from her again.

"We should split up, tackle as many aspects of the case as possible."

"She's right, you are insane. Everything filters down from the demons at the top, and no one person is going after an unknown number of demons alone. Not even Cas. Hell, especially not Cas."

"You're blinded by the possessive quality of your relationship with Cas, Dean. He would be fine against an unknown number of demons. Sorry to bring this up, but he's killed whole garrisons of angels single handedly. I think he can handle smiting a bunch of dumb demons."

"That was while he was jumped up on leviathans. Obviously, not the same."

"Well, what do you want to do, Dean?"

"Go after the whole group of demons together and gank the bunch of 'em."

Cas grew impatient with the argument. Both men made excellent points, but neither of them could see the most fundamental point of the whole. Castiel thought like a soldier -- he saw the operation for what it was: An operation.

"The spirit must be put to rest."

Sam and Dean's heads turned to look at him simultaneously.

After a beat of silence, Sam said, almost to himself, "Of course."

"Wow. Yeah, get rid of the one it's all riding on and the smooth system crumbles. Good thinking, Cas."

"We're all agreed? Good. Then let's get this son of a bitch and save as many people as possible."

Cas made eye contact with Sam briefly and then with Dean and walked out the door.

And just like that, Dean needed a quick shower before he could do anything that remotely required thought process.


	9. Chapter 9

While his brother pulled a disappearing act into the bathroom, Sam turned back to the shaken woman who had probably never had a worse day in her life.

"Hey, Terney, was it? I know this all makes no sense to you. I'm sorry you had that experience, but I need you to know you're lucky. You're the first person from this case to survive, who gets to go back to their loved ones after being abducted. Go and be with them."

Terney gave a jerky nod and stood. "You're right. This is all so unreal, but one thing is absolutely clear: You guys saved me. So... thank you." She got as far as the door before turning back to Sam. With one hand on the doorknob, she asked with a half-hearted laugh, "Hey, any suggestions for what to tell people?"

Sam considered for a moment before offering Terney a kind smile. "Just say you were abducted by a madman and the FBI got to you in time. If asses make you talk about it, stick mostly to the truth: You were held in a cell before being mentally tortured until three dudes wearing FBI suits came in and rescued you. And soon, they'll get the guy, leaving one less scumbag torturing civilians."

Terney's first genuine smile since they'd found her took Sam by surprise.

"Thank you again. For everything you do."

"You're welcome."

Sam buried himself in research until the bathroom door opened.

"What'd I miss?"

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Terney thanked us -- for saving her and for what we do in general."

"Huh. Smart girl."

"Better not let Cas hear you talk like that," Sam couldn't help teasing.

"Pfft, he knows how I feel about him." Dean crossed his arms defensively.

"Uh-huh. You're whipped." Sam grinned.

"I wish. The guy says he's not into it."

"Dean! That is not something I needed to know about you -- ever!"

"You asked for it, Sammy!" Dean pointed a finger at his little brother. Best way to teach Sam not to tease: Discourage through healthy doses of TMI.

_I'll keep that in mind for future reference._

Dean shuddered. _Dammit Cas, I just took a cold shower for a reason. Lay off the Dom tone, will ya?_

_Oh, but Dean... I have years of payback to inflict._

"Dammit," Dean muttered aloud.

"What," Sam intoned.

"You don't want to know."

"Kinda like I didn't want to know about your kinks?"

"You saying you do want to know?" Dean challenged.

Sam did the fastest backtracking in history. "Absolutely not. No, nope, never. I'm done."

"Good choice. What did you find?"

"History of the site and through that, history of the man. Before it was a mall, that plot of land was an open-air marketplace, plagued by the same disappearances. There's no record of before the market, but there is a record of the first abduction."

Dean tried to listen, he really did, but for reasons he was pretty sure he could blame on Cas, not a word registered in Dean's conscious mind. One of Dean's favorite fantasies began playing behind his eyes completely unbidden.

 _"Cas, buddy, you don't know what you're missing! A blowjob is the quintessential sexual experience. You've gotta try it sometime. Fucking a warm, wet mouth, grabbing a handful of hair, making eye contact, and moaning -- man, if you can get them to moan around_ _your cock, you've got it made."_

"Oh no."

"Yeah, that's what I said. But I dug deeper and found out he does still have family and good news for us: They're in town."

Dean nodded and attempted to grasp the details of the plan before --

_From whom would I receive a blowjob, Dean? You've seen how I handle prostitutes, and my only previous experience with intercourse did not end well._

_Oh shit._ Cas wasn't just replaying Dean's fantasy as he usually imagined it; he was reciting his own freaking lines directly into Dean's head. He was going to come in his pants if Cas kept this up.

Considering the newly intensified feeling of lust that blindsided him as if projected from far away, that was Cas's goal.

_"You should ask someone you trust, Cas."_

At least sitting at the table hid Dean's swelling erection. If he could only keep from moaning, Dean thought he might be able to get through this with relatively little pain. He didn't hold out much hope. Especially when--

_Like you, Dean? Would you want to give me a blowjob?_

"Fucking hell. Sorry, Sammy. Trust me again when I say you really don't want to know." Dean didn't hear Sam's response as he stiffly jogged back to the bathroom. He only heard the internal dialogue of his fantasy.

_"I suppose I would kinda be your only option. But that doesn't mean it would have to screw up our friendship. I'd just help you out. As a favor. Plus, I know it will probably be the best damn blowjob you could ask for. I've been told a time or two that my mouth is made of magic."_

_As long as it's you, Dean, I really couldn't care less how skillful any sexual act would be._

Cas was deviating from the script. And fuck, if that didn't just turn Dean on more.

He unzipped his jeans and shoved his underwear down around his thighs. Dean gingerly gripped his hard cock as he heard himself reply.

_"I'll make it so good for you, I promise." Dean got down on his knees in front of Castiel and undid his angel's pants just enough to access the flaccid cock--_

_Wait, no it wasn't. It was hard and leaking and centimeters from Dean's face._

_Look at what you do to me,_ Cas breathed into Dean's mind.

He gasped and squeezed his hand reflexively. Precome dripped onto the bathroom floor.

_What are you going to do about this, Dean? Will you give me a blowjob like you promised, or will you simply tease me with thoughts of one?_

_This particular prayer, your favorite, I believe, continues past your initial pleasuring efforts until I grasp your hair and roughly fuck your face as you clearly desire._

_I do not want you to have the satisfaction of completing the fantasy today. For now, you may taste your precome and then tuck your aching erection back into your jeans. Go and join your brother. He is about to suggest you both go and interview the descendants of the first victim in our current case. Have a nice time. And Dean..._

_Yes, Sir?_

_You will not come today until I allow it._

_Yes, Sir. Hey, Cas? What's with the sudden interest in controlling me? Not that I'm complaining._

Dean licked his fingers as instructed and zipped his jeans back up, hissing out a sharp breath at the discomfort.

He heard Cas chuckle with warmth.

_I assure you, it's not sudden, Dean. This is something I want as desperately as you do._

_And you've given me all the instruction I could ever need to give it to you._

Dean thought desperately about the time Crowley described how demons have babies so he wouldn't disobey orders and come without any permission, even his own.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dean had come out of the bathroom walking just as stiffly as a minute ago, Sam looked suspiciously between Dean and the angel sitting across from Sam, who seemed to be gazing contentedly out the window. Sam wasn't sure where Cas had gone for the last half-hour or so, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Restraining himself, Sam outlined the details of the plan again for Cas's benefit. He didn't notice that Dean paid attention as well, shooting surreptitious glances at Castiel every so often.

Castiel interacted with the brothers normally until it was time for them do to get on it. He gave a nod to Sam, who didn't stick around for what he assumed would be some epic face sucking.

Cas knew that wasn't what Dean needed at the moment. He gave the man a hug and pulled back to press a soothing kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Be good," he whispered there before pecking a chaste kiss to pouting lips.

"Or what?" Dean winked.

Castiel chuckled. "You want to find out so soon what I consider a punishment? Aren't you enduring enough sexual frustration right now?"

"Maybe," Dean growled as he stalked closer to the slightly shorter being.

Cas considered a moment before deciding. "This is enough, Dean. Be patient." He chuckled again. "We haven't even had sexual intercourse together, yet."

Cas was strangely absent from Dean's mind while he and Sam were out working the case. Dean figured Cas was as busy as he and Sammy were. The three of them had agreed Cas would look into the background of the deal through the torture devices while the Winchesters looked into the history that could lead them to the background of the spirit through his first victim.

Dean was still finding it difficult to concentrate. He marveled at how Cas not only withstood the force of years of Dean's pining prayers, but also took instruction from them. He knew Dean better than should have been possible and was showing pretty great restraint for someone that had been teased to the breaking point.

Dean caught himself grinning with pride that he had worn Cas down to that point.

His pride was validated when he heard a moment later, _You're a little shit, Dean. I believe I am using that phrase correctly._

Dean looked over at Sam to share his good mood, because the only thing that could make this moment perfect was if Sammy was happy too.

"What..." Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean shrugged, still grinning. "Cas says I'm a little shit."

Sam laughed. "You are a little shit, Dean."

"I know." Try as he might, Dean couldn't shake the smile even when Sam pointed and said, "This is it."

They parked the Impala on the street of a suburban neighborhood.

"Okay man, I'm happy for you, but would you knock it off with the excessive grinning? You're starting to freak me out."

"No can do, Sammy. I'm too happy; happiest I've been in... Ever. I've got the life, I got my brother, I got my baby, and I got my Cas. Things don't often line up like that in our experience."

"Yeah, I know. Just try to look serious in there, okay?"

The descendants of the first victim were almost totally unhelpful.

Sam asked most of the questions since he had more info, but it seemed he knew more than the clueless relatives.

"Well, that was a waste of time with a side of jack-all."

"You're telling me. Paper trail it is, I guess. We gotta find out where this guy is buried."

At that, Dean stopped and put an arm out to stop Sam, too. "Dude," he looked at Sam with dread. "What if the demons have his bones?"

Sam groaned. "Of course they'll have his bones. Ugh! What are we gonna do?"

"Cas, when you've got a moment, we have an unfortunate deduction about the case to run by you."

"Run it by me now. I haven't had much luck. It's difficult for an angel to ask around for information in the demon community. I could use any kind of development, even if it's unfortunate." Cas walked towards them after appearing and followed as they made for the car.

"We think the demons will have the spirit's bones."

"Yes, that is unfortunate. We'll have to ascertain whether it's true and formulate a plan from there. How shall we find out if the demons have the bones?"

Dean was at a loss. It was a risk no matter which way you sliced it. He stuck his hands in his pockets in frustration.

Suddenly, his expression cleared. "I've got a plan."

Dean smiled at his confused companions and pulled Bernard's walkie-talkie out of his suit pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel really didn't like this plan.

"I hate this plan."

"I know, Cas. He'll be fine. He's done worse." Sam and Cas sat in the Impala, Castiel's fingers twitching at Dean's every thought.

_Quit it, Itchy Trigger Fingers. You can come and get me when I say so. Promise._

_How did you know my fingers are twitching, Dean? Even I was not aware until you mentioned it._

_I just know you, Cas, and I know you don't like me being in danger while you're not there._

_You're damn right, I don't._

Castiel felt Dean's laughter, which only did a little to ease his tension. _I think Sam's right, you might spend too much time in my head if you're starting to think like me._

"What's he saying, Cas?"

"That I think too much like him." Cas frowned again.

"Well, he's right, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. You guys have always worked well together."

"Some help I can be when I'm not even in the building."

_I heard that._

_Good. Can I come help you now?_

_No. It'll draw attention with more people._

Castiel growled. Sam looked worried. Castiel hadn't had a problem with waiting of any sort for the millennia he existed before Dean Winchester. He had learned many things from the reckless human. Some were wonderful, like living for the moment. Some were downright painful, like waiting for the prayer that meant his beloved was in immediate danger.

Inside, Dean knocked on the Mall Security office window. He gave a cheery wave when Bernard noticed and buzzed him in.

"Wow, you guys have security on the security. Hey Bernard, just here to return your walkie. Seriously appreciated it, man."

Bernard stashed it with a nod and replied, "No problem. That it for you?"

"There is one favor I was thinking of asking, but it's pretty embarrassing... I, uh -- I left my phone in the boss' office. I really need it, but everyone's out at the moment." Dean hesitated, giving the guard a pained look. Haltingly, he continued, "Ya think you could let me in for one second?"

Bernard took a moment. "Oh man, I dunno. The boss' office... Then again, you're FBI. Don't want to be in the way of anything during an investigation."

Dean gave Bernard a heavy, searching look. "It's important," he implored.

Bernard's eyes widened as he realized what Dean was implying. He definitely didn't want to get in the way of a highly confidential FBI investigation. "Of course. Right. Office, here we come. There's an elevator in here we can use."

"Great," Dean replied grimly. He smoothed his hand over the front of his suit coat, where he could feel the demon dagger still resting comfortably. Just in case.

_You shouldn't even need it. I should be there._

_I'll ask you for help the moment I need it, Cas. If I even think I'll need help at any point, you'll know about it._

_I know, I just--_

_And I know why you were so eager for it to be Sammy last time; you don't fool me, you big sap. I'm not_ _mad. He knew the risks, and he was the smart choice for that plan. This time, it's me. And I'll be as safe as possible. I got my guardian angel watching over me._

Despite himself, Castiel blushed at the flattery. Dean's faith really amazed him.

 _Yeah, well, I'm a pretty amazing guy._ Cas could almost feel the wink. He rolled his eyes.

It was true anyway, though. _Yes you are, Dean._

This time it was Dean's turn to blush.

Bernard was nervous. He shot little glances at Dean as they waited for the elevator in the back of the security office. Dean wondered how best to keep the guy out of danger. He didn't think it would fly if he tried to insist the guard stay behind.

"Look, I don't want any part of this. You're FBI; you have higher clearance than anybody for miles around, including the bosses. It's my job to help you out, so I'm just doing my job."

Dean saw his opportunity and he took it.

"That's exactly right, Bernard. And hey, I wouldn't want you to be implicated at all in a Federal Investigation. It might even be better for everyone if you were involved as little as possible. You let me do my job, you do yours. The mall really needs you right now -- you know how few cameras there are. You've got my card. Call me if you see anything. And if you see something before I get to my phone, leave a voicemail."

Bernard looked like he was talking himself into it. "Y-yeah," he concluded. "That seems like the best plan."

Dean reassured him as the elevator doors opened. "Stay on your toes, Bernard."

Dean's last view of Bernard was the man's shaky nod across the elevator threshold.

As the elevator went up, so did Dean's heart rate, which he knew Cas would be monitoring. _Nothing to worry about, Cas. Just adrenaline._

_That's bull excrement, Dean. Are you sure now would not be a good time for me -- uh, Sam and myself to join you?_

_Negatory, Commander. Don't know who I'll find yet; might be more humans._

_On the other hand, demons might be waiting for you._

_Then I'll let you know and you'll come raining down the heavenly fire._

Dean could tell Cas was still jumpy and was probably grumbling to Sam. Sam was undoubtedly having a blast hearing Cas complain about Dean's pig-headedness.

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket. Had he not been able to get rid of Bernard, he would have ignored it.

Sam: Your angel is whining up a storm. Literally. There are storm clouds on the horizon. Can't you calm him down?

Dean chuckled and typed back a reply.

Dean: Sure thing. Ignore how red his face gets.

Sam: DEAN, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT.

_Why would my face turn red, Dean? What are you talking to Sam about?_

Dean had decided to test out this prayer thing to see how how flustered, and hopefully distracted, he could make his angel. It was good that the mall had so many levels for the slow elevator to traverse.

 _Dearest Castiel who art strong and mighty,_  
_Hear my plea, for this sinner doth require penance._

_Dean, what --_

_This not-so-humble soul is Dean Winchester, whom thou didst save and sew back together in our father's image._

_Yes, I know that, Dean. What is the point of --_

_Forgive me, Castiel, for I have sinned grievously. I have taken my length in hand many times to the image of your vessel and the thought of your powerful grace. I have opened myself up with your_ _holy name on my lips. I have committed these sins of the flesh to you in prayer but not in deed, and for this I ask your forgiveness, oh angel of Thursday. I offer up to you the permission to punish me tonight as thou deem fitting._

_I--Dean--I, um..._

Sam: Good job: blue skies and red cheeks. Don't ever ever ever ever ever ever ever tell me what you did to calm him down, but keep it in mind for future reference.

Dean chuckled again and tacked on an _Amen_ as the elevator doors opened onto a silent office floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel was floored. Dean had prayed his sexual thoughts to Castiel for years, but that was without knowing. Consciously deciding to continue to do so while knowing full well that Castiel was actively listening to him was not something he ever predicted of Dean. In hindsight, however...

In hindsight, of course Dean would pray this way to him. It wouldn't be Dean if he stopped teasing someone he knew was receptive.

And Dean had sounded serious towards the end. Even though Castiel knew Dean was trying to distract him from his worry, some of Dean's true feelings had colored the tone. Dean really was sorry to some extent, possibly for wasting time they could have spent together. Dean really did think it was wrong and sinful to think of Castiel during pleasure and of Castiel giving him pleasure. Castiel looked forward to ridding Dean of that fear.

Dean really did want Castiel to punish him in a sexual and controlling way. Castiel tried to see past the lust to what Dean was really trying to communicate. Perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise to realize Dean was masochistic and submissive. He dealt out pain and had absolute power every day of his life. It takes its toll on the body to always be in command.

That's another reason Castiel realized he and Dean would be good together. Castiel often felt so lost and powerless without his purpose of serving heaven. Giving this to Dean would mean giving himself what he needed as well.

"Cas? You doing okay?"

Sam's voice pulled Castiel out of his reverie. "Yes, Sam. I am...okay."

"Are you sure? Was Dean being a jerk or something? You seem a little out of it for a guy who was ready to smite demons just a second ago, no matter what Dean prayed."

Cas took a steadying breath and turned to Sam with a bright smile. Sam's eyebrows raised at the uncommon sight. "I have decided to give your brother the domination he craves."

"Whoa, stop right there! Stop!" Sam scrunched up his face and waved his hands frantically. "Jesus, man! That's not the kind of thing you tell someone, Cas. I was just trying to see if you're stable, not pry into your sex life with--with Dean. Ugh. You owe me, what, three gallons of brain bleach by now?"

"I apologize. I may have been slightly too excited to keep from telling you my decision."

"I'll say," came the muffled reply through hands trying to block out the imagery.

"Um, I could remove the memory as an apology?" Castiel wasn't sure of the protocol for telling a lover's relative more information than they wanted to know.

Sam rested against the seat and tipped his head back in a clear sign of agony. "Why bother," he bemoaned his fate. "I'm sure it'll come up again. You and Dean have never been subtle people. But if he ever wears a collar or something around me, I'll never forgive you."

Castiel looked at Sam in confusion. "Why would Dean wear a collar?"

"You'll find out. It's a vivid memory I try to repress."

"...Alright. I believe I can promise you that."

_Dean, why does Sam seem to think you would like to wear a collar for me?_

Dean gave an undignified yelp. He was lucky the place seemed empty.

_Why the fuck are you and Sammy talking about my kinks?_

_It came up in conversation when I became a little "over-sharing," I believe it's called, with my formal decision to give you the domination you crave._

_You told Sammy before telling me?_ Dean didn't bother to try hiding his hurt at this because yeah, that stung.

_I'm sorry, Dean. Sam surprised me out of my thoughts and I automatically told him what I was thinking._

_How come I didn't hear what you were thinking?_ Dean looked around the twenty-odd cubicles from his partially-concealed vantage point near the elevator. The boss' door was on the wall opposite him.

_I believe I was distracted by a rather devout prayer. One of my devotees apparently thinks he has committed, and I quote, "grievous sins" against me. I was planning how best to discipline this man--_

Dean shivered in anticipation.

_\--in a way that will both give him peace of mind and reassure him that he has done no wrong. I was just ruling out spanking as too harsh of a punishment. Wouldn't you agree, Dean?_

Dean frowned. He didn't want to contradict his newly appointed Dom, but he had kind of looked forward to getting what he deserved.

_I guess I'm not familiar with other types of punishments, Sir. I'm not really in a position to know whether to agree. It's not like I got time to do research on the freaky stuff I'm into._

Cas sent Dean a wave of happy surprise. _In that case, I suppose I shall have to familiarize you._

_That felt like a wink, Cas. Did you just wink at me?_

Cas sent the feeling again.

_Seriously? Did Castiel, angel of the Lord, just send me a wink emoji back down through the prayer link?_

_Perhaps. I'm glad you have not encountered anyone in the offices, Dean. Does the rest of the floor look similar?_

_Won't know until I get closer._

Dean prowled around the cubicles, keeping a low profile while looking for signs of life. He kept the knife hidden in case he came across any humans.

It wasn't necessary.  No one popped up to demand he state his business. No one tried to ambush him, either, for which he and Castiel were both grateful. It still made Dean uneasy. He had been bluffing when he told Bernard no one was in, but maybe it was true.

_Where are they?_

_I do not know._

Dean saw movement on the textured window of the boss' door. Dean wasn't sure whether to feel relief or annoyance.

_Be careful, Dean._

_No shit, Sherlock. I'm anxious enough as it is. I'm going to knock on the door and turn on the charm. Either way it goes, we'll finally find out what's happening._

Dean approached the door silently. When he reached the wall behind it, he moved the demon dagger to his sleeve for easy access.

Dean steeled himself. He stepped forward. He knocked.

After a moment, it opened just enough to reveal a middle-aged man who looked at Dean with curiosity.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Special Agent DeYoung with the FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions. I'll only take up a little of your time; I'm sure you're a busy guy, Mr. Bradshaw." Dean held up his badge.

"Oh, I'm not Mr. Bradshaw, Agent DeYoung. I'm sure he will be able to spare you a few moments. Won't you come in?"

Dean nodded. _I'm going in._

The man ushered Dean inside, where he was met by a peculiar sight: _There must be a floor meeting going on,_ Dean thought. _It looks like this is why the rest of the offices are empty._

The door shut behind him as Dean stepped fully into the room. The sound drew everyone's attention and Dean found himself the sole focus of almost thirty pairs of black eyes.

_CAS, NOW!_


	13. Chapter 13

As Dean had predicted, Castiel rained down heavenly fire upon the the threat to the Righteous Man.

Dean squinted his eyes almost all the way shut as soon as he called, knowing that the angel's fury would be swift and absolute. He still needed to see a little, though, so he could catch the demons trying to escape.

Flashes of bright angelic light flared around Dean, causing the remainder of his vision to be filled with spots. Dean focused on the foot in front of him that he could just barely make out and swung the dagger in that direction.

_DO NOT MOVE._

The voice in Dean's head sounded familiar, like he'd heard it recently. He recalled the moment when Cas had allowed his true voice to filter into a conversation when Dean, Sam, and Terney had all tried to ask questions at the same time.

Castiel was ordering Dean not to move. In his true voice. He was ordering Dean around in more of his true voice than Dean had heard since before Cas had inhabited a vessel.

That would explain the mysterious insta-boner Dean now had.

Dean stayed as still as possible, knowing it was for his own safety. If Cas needed Dean's help, he would ask for it. He let his eyes shut the rest of the way.

In a moment, the sounds of battle faded, but Dean still saw the imprint of Castiel's grace on the back of his eyelids.

"Cas?"

"Dean, don't open your eyes. Let me heal them."

Dean felt Cas's fingertips touch his forehead and the grace that he had glimpsed soothed his mind. The spots faded, but he wasn't sure if Cas was done. Dean felt warm lips press lightly over each eye and he guessed that was his cue to open them.

Cas reached up to cup Dean's face in his hands as he returned the longing gaze. "Your body is fragile, Dean, and it is precious, for it holds your mind and soul. Although I also wish you could, you must not try to see my grace. Not even to help me fight demons."

"I just figured I should try." Dean sighed.

Castiel nodded. "I know."

"Why aren't my ears bleeding?"

"I was trying to be careful when I spoke to you. Looks like I succeeded."

"You get them all?"

Castiel stepped aside to show Dean the office, now carpeted by human husks.

"Great job, Cas."

Castiel heard the awed and worshipful nature of Dean's praise, though Dean tried to hide it. Castiel attempted not to let it go to his head that the Righteous Man worshipped him and no one else.

"Now where the hell are those bones? And what did you do with Sam?"

"Oh." Castiel disappeared with a flapping of wings and returned with Sam in tow.

"What the hell, Cas? The plan was for all of us to fight together!"

"Smitey McSmiterton over here over-reacted just a tad."

_Don't act angry. You can't hide your arousal from me._

_Yeah, well, Sam doesn't have to know that._

Castiel wasn't about to let Dean pretend anything in their relationship. He leaned over and pecked a kiss to Dean's stoic face. "You're welcome, Dean."

Sam pulled out Bitch Face #83 again. He didn't say anything, but Dean heard the "I told you so" anyway.

"Yeah, yeah... Let's find the bones."

The trio opened desk drawers and cupboard doors. The brothers pulled out EMF readers and scanned the office. Castiel searched the room with his grace. The devices whirred as they all turned simultaneously to the center of the room and looked down.

"Who's got something to pry up the floorboards?" Dean looked at the other two.

Suddenly they were all standing next to the trunk of the Impala.

"You do," Castiel replied.

Dean couldn't help himself. "Who do?" He grinned. Sam rolled his eyes and opened the trunk.

"You do," Castiel repeated, slightly unsure.

Dean couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. Maybe he was still a little high on adrenaline. "Just thinking of that David Bowie movie again, Cas."

Castiel nodded. Sam found the crowbars, salt, and matches and slammed the trunk shut. In the next moment, they were standing at the center of the office again.

Dean took the proffered crowbar from Sam and they attacked the floor together. It figured that they had only gotten one plank pulled up when a gust of wind blew them over. The cupboard doors rattled and office supplies whirled around the room. Sam and Dean retrieved the crowbars and crawled back to the middle of the room against the growing wind.

"Cas! Why isn't the spirit confined to the labyrinth? I thought you said there were wards!" Sam shouted to be heard.

"There were! They must have ended when I smote the caster!"

"What about the hellhounds?" Dean yelled.

"Probably on their way!" Castiel decided.

"Then why are we bothering with the bones? The douche made a deal to torture humanity for the rest of time! Hell is what he deserves!"

"You want him to be allowed to torture souls in hell, Sam? That's what'll happen!" Dean shot back with an angry glint in his eye.

Sam's eyes widened. He got back to furiously hacking at the floorboards. Dean threw the last obscuring board out of the way and Sam opened the cloth sack beneath to check that it did indeed hold bones. He poured in the salt while Dean lit the matchbook. An ear-splitting scream rent the air as the sack went up in flames.

The air calmed around them and the three breathed out in relief.

The spirit was gone. The demons were gone. The city was safe to go mall-walking and window shopping again.

"We did it. We got the son of a bitch and we saved as many people as possible," Sam parroted what he had heard Cas say earlier. He couldn't have known what it meant to the other two.

Castiel met Dean's expectant gaze and transported them to the car again. He and Dean didn't linger for more than a moment, but it was enough for Sam to get an eyeful of a very intense makeout session. Sam gagged comically and was pretty sure Dean flipped him the bird before disappearing.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean wasn't sure when Cas started kissing him, but all he cared about was that Cas not stop. He didn't even pull away when he heard Sam make obvious puking noises. He casually flicked up a middle finger, not realizing that his thought process went along the lines of _Cas could take me over the Impala right now in front of Sammy and I would go with it._

_Fortunately, we have more private options available._

The air changed around them. Dean didn't look, but he knew Cas had transported them to the motel room.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas as he traced the seam of Cas's chapped lips with his tongue. His hands met bare skin and he immediately began mapping out every ripple and ridge by touch. He would have time to look later.

Dean felt Cas follow his lead as the angel opened his mouth to suck on Dean's tongue. Dean moaned as he appreciated the surprise and as he felt Cas's hands travel from his shoulders to his bare ass.

Dean found a moment of clarity in the action. He was naked. Cas was naked. There was nothing between them. Dean surged forward and pressed the fronts of their bodies as tight together as possible. Dean ground his cock against Cas's pelvis and finally found what he was searching for. The twin groans brought forth by the feeling of bare cocks rubbing together made a surge of pleasure course through Dean.

Cas's lips never stopped caressing Dean's as he moved them towards the motel bed. Dean's legs fell out from under him when he couldn't back up any further. His torso hit the bed when he landed.

This broke the kiss, but gave Dean the privilege of seeing Castiel leaning over him. The sight was heavenly. Both Dean and Castiel laughed, a little breathlessly, at Dean's wording. Cas was all tan, smooth skin. Dark nipples adorned his lean chest. Dean didn't have long to stare at them before he was salivating over the cock that bobbed between Dean's knees as Cas crawled over him.

"Would you still like to receive a punishment, Dean?"

Dean nodded, but Cas looked at him expectantly until Dean verbally answered, "Yes, please."

"I have done extensive research into BDSM and other sexual practices, including what I recall from your prayers. I believe I have found the most appropriate punishment for our first time engaging in sexual intercourse together." Castiel reached up and tightened his fingers in Dean's hair. "I will tell you what I have decided and you will say thank you. Do you know why you will thank me, Dean?"

Dean whimpered. _Because I want anything you're willing to give me._

"No, Dean. The fact that you feel unworthy of love is one of the reasons for the punishment, which I only call a punishment because it will be physically taxing on your body. I will tell you the rest of my reasons tomorrow if you'd like."

Castiel took a breath, deciding to tell Dean a little more about the punishment that was not necessarily a punishment. "The reason you will thank me, Dean, is two-fold: Tonight I will not give you all of the things you have ever wished for, but I will make a decent start on the list. Your punishment is to receive the ten things you have most often wished of me."

Dean's eyes grew wide in shock. He could name three off the top of his head, and together, they would be enough to put him out of commission for a day.

"That's correct, Dean. Those are the first three things you have most often wished from me. Not all are as strenuous as you expect. For example, we have already kissed a few times. That is number four on your list, and I shall give you another taste of that fantasy now, as a signal for us to begin our scene for the night. Not all of the ten include your orgasm, but many do. I shall facilitate the ones that do. It will still be exhausting, but my grace will provide an anchor. What color do you feel, Dean?"

Dean recognized the stoplight question and thought a moment before answering. He had asked for a punishment. He'd expected spanking, but this was simultaneously worse and much, much better. He would not be able to walk for days if Cas didn't feel like healing him.

"I would not heal you except to help you through multiple orgasms tonight, Dean. Not because I wouldn't want to, but because I know you would not want me to."

Dean nodded a little absently. He thought past the initial pain he would feel to the days when he would not be able to sit, eat, or raise his arms without thinking of Cas.

He was already picturing the color green before Cas called to him from far away.

"Dean!"

_Dean!_

_Yes, Cas?_

_Look at my face, Dean. Think about the color yellow. What does yellow mean when you're in sub space, Dean? Tell me._

_It means I'm drifting too far from reality._

Suddenly Dean saw Cas's face clearly again.

"This is too much if you are in sub space already, Dean. I don't mean to give you more than you can handle. Perhaps ten was simply too many. Five may work better. As you said, the first three are enough to feel for possibly a week. Number four, as I've said, is kissing. And number five is the surprise I promised you for making up with your brother."

Dean wanted to protest. He could handle it all. He wanted it all.

"And you will get it all. I will be with you for the rest of my life, Dean. There will be plenty of time for everything you want and more. I was too excited, and I wasn't thinking it through. Five is enough. More than enough. I promise you will be satisfied with five, Dean."

"The... The rest of your life?" Dean looked at Cas with wide eyes.

"Yes, Dean. I love you as much as you love me. I never wish to be parted from you, even in death. I know you want me to join you in your heaven. It's number thirty-one. Would you like to discuss that more right now?"

Dean shook his head. He wanted to be closer to Cas as soon as possible. Talking wasn't going to help with that.

"I want it. The-the five."

"Okay, Dean. I just want to stress before we start that the physical duress is the punishment. The intimacy I give to you is not and never will be negative in any way. I choose to make love to you because I truly love you, Dean."

 _Dammit, Dean, now is not the time to become a weeping little girl,_ Dean berated himself as he blinked back tears.

_It's perfectly alright, Dean._

Dean gave Cas a wry smile.

_Kiss me?_

_Certainly._

Castiel brought his body down to rest gently against Dean's and tenderly pressed their lips together again. His fingers traced the shell of Dean's ear and traveled back through his hair to cup the base of Dean's skull.

Dean moved his lips against Cas's and wondered what his angel was thinking.

_I remember when I formed these ears and carefully crafted the fine bones inside them._

Dean wasn't sure how much of the flush covering his body was from arousal and how much was from knowing how deeply Cas loved him.

Castiel pulled back and said, "I've just given you a kiss, Dean."

Dean caught on quickly and replied, "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome." Castiel swiveled his hips against Dean's as a reward. He trailed his fingers gently over Dean's chest and side.

Dean moaned at the friction, then gasped when the first digit found his tight hole. It plunged inside without resistance and rubbed pleasure into him from within.

"What--how--" Dean spluttered.

Castiel chuckled airily. "I'm impatient."

Dean moaned as Cas added another finger, feeling nothing but a good stretch. It was strange, but he stopped trying to question the unusual pleasure and his body's lack of resistance. Especially when Castiel rubbed directly over his prostate.

Dean saw white and almost missed Cas's explanation.

"I'm using my grace. Like I said, impatient. I want to be inside you as soon as possible." Castiel smothered Dean's face with kisses as the third finger went in. "I know we're going out of order of your fantasies. I hope you don't mind, Dean."

 _Don't stop -- Cas!_ Dean's back arched when Castiel stroked over his prostate again not only with his fingers, but this time with his grace. Energy pulsed around the gland and precome dribbled continuously over Dean's stomach.

_Cas, stop -- gonna come-!_

_Would that be such a bad thing, Dean? After all, your three favorite fantasies involve getting me off three times. Why shouldn't I return the favor?_

Dean babbled incoherently. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have seen this was Castiel's plan. No wonder Cas said it would be taxing.

 _What color, Dean?_ Castiel demanded.

_Green!_

Castiel intensified the feeling of his grace on Dean's genitals, focusing on the prostate, blood, and nerve endings.

Dean felt like he was going to black out. Cas's grace was literally making love to him and the pleasure crashed through his body in waves.

"CAS!" Dean screamed as he came, violently shooting come between them.

When he came to, Cas was licking his stomach. Dean's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"I was curious," Cas explained. Like he had no idea how hot it was.

"Oh, I see. You're intrigued by the thought of me eating your come." Cas resumed his position hovering over Dean, his fingers still inside Dean's rectum. Dean wondered briefly if Cas would kiss him, make him taste his own come in Cas's mouth.

"Would you like that, Dean?" After receiving a timid nod, Castiel kissed him deeply. He swirled his tongue around Dean's and breathed in the half-hearted moans Dean offered.

Dean was exhausted. That was the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had in his life. How would he survive his angel's supposedly never-ending stamina?

Castiel's deep chuckle resonated through Dean's chest.

"Like this." Castiel waved a hand and restored Dean's energy.

Dean groaned, "You'll be the death of me, Cas."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hmm, death by orgasm. Sounds like our kind of gig." The angel giggled at his own joke.

Dean squinted up at Cas, wondering how to make the laugh turn into a moan.

"Before that, isn't there something you'd like to say to me, Dean?" Castiel asked with a steely glint in his eye. Just as Dean opened his mouth to make a smart remark, Castiel flexed his fingers against the man's prostate.

"Thank you!" Dean barked out in surprise.

Cas chuckled. "You're welcome, Dean. I do believe your intent was to be insubordinate, however, so-- to borrow a phrase --let's put that mouth to good use. Would you like to give me a blowjob, Dean?"

Dean gave an appreciative groan. "Yes, I most definitely fucking would, Cas. Please."

"Hold on just a moment, then." Cas reached over to the bedside table and rummaged through the drawer.

Dean heard a popping sound and looked over to see Cas opening a tube of lube one-handed. The other hand was still a little too busy to help.

"Why d'you need lube, Cas?"

"So you'll be comfortable while the plug is in your rectum."

Dean snapped his eyes back to Cas in confusion. This wasn't the surprise, was it? He knew he definitely had wanted to try a plug before, but he could think of other things he'd fantasized about a lot more.

"It's not the surprise, Dean. This will just make it easier for me to fuck you in a little while. I'm saving the surprise for the end. I don't want it to be a distraction." A little smile played on Cas's lips as he divulged the hint.

Before Dean could think too much about it, Cas was dripping lube on his fingers as he plunged them in and out of Dean's ass.

Dean moaned at the wet suction. He felt too empty when Cas removed his fingers. The plug slipped snugly inside, but didn't quite replace the feeling.

Dean pouted a little before remembering why Cas couldn't keep his fingers in Dean's ass: Dean was finally going to be allowed to suck Cas's cock.

He met Cas's eyes and knew he had heard the eager thought.

Castiel silently got up off the bed and Dean followed him. Cas grabbed a pillow and dropped it at his feet. Dean was already starting to kneel when Castiel yanked his head back by the hair and forced him the rest of the way down.

Dean raised his hands to grab Cas's hips, but caught himself and crossed them behind his back.

"Very good, Dean. You may lick."

Dean leaned forward and did as he was told, licking a long stripe up the underside of Cas's cock. He dragged the flat of his tongue over the head, then teased the frenulum with the tip of his tongue. He looked up as he trailed back up to swirl his tongue around the head.

Castiel's face was beautiful in ecstasy. His mouth opened small and round. His eyes squeezed shut for a second after every new feeling, then were forced open so he could watch Dean continue.

Dean decided to disobey a little to see Cas's surprise. He slipped his lips around the head and sucked on the sensitive flesh.

"Dean!"

Castiel threw his head back and slammed into Dean's relaxed and smug mouth. He gripped the back of Dean's head tightly. Dean peered up at Cas through his eyelashes. He made sure he had eye contact before firmly swallowing and immediately groaning afterwards around the girth in his throat.

Cas followed suit and groaned as he savored the feeling. He loosened his hands on Dean's head and watched as Dean slowly pulled off of the shining length to lap and suck again at the head. He slid all the way back down before prodding at the plug in his own ass and simultaneously thinking _Fuck me_.

Castiel gasped at the lust-filled plea. He didn't need Dean to pray twice. He groped Dean's hair again and snapped his hips in and out of Dean's face at a fast pace.

Dean let his mind go completely blank. All he had to worry about was watching his best friend and now lover come undone above him. Spit drooled down his chin and the air filled with the obscene slurping sound his mouth made against Cas's cock, alternating with Cas's quiet gasps and moans. Dean basked in each small noise his angel made.

Castiel didn't recognize the prayer he felt from Dean until he examined it more closely.

Dean was repeating Castiel's name like a mantra in time with Cas's own thrusts. It was open, utterly worshipful devotion and it made Castiel come down Dean's throat without warning.

Dean swallowed around Cas's cock as it softened. He licked his lips as Castiel helped him to his feet and laid him down on the bed.

Castiel massaged Dean's knees, then his ankles, while Dean came slowly back from sub space.

"Thank you," Dean said softly, sincerely.

Castiel kissed him in reply and wiped the saliva off his face.

Dean looked at Cas more intently. He repeated himself with feeling. "Thank you, Cas."

Cas leaned his forehead against Dean's and sent the man his grace as a response. He couldn't think of any words to accurately describe how much it meant to him that Dean trusted him, loved him, worshipped him with all of his being. The phrase 'You're welcome' didn't begin to cover it. He felt like saying thank you himself.

Dean blushed when he realized yeah, he kinda did worship Cas. And that was okay.

"Can I please fuck you, Cas?" Dean smiled.

Cas smiled back at him. "Absolutely."


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's and raised them above Dean's head. They stayed there when Cas removed his hands, even when Dean tried to move his arms.

Castiel smirked down at Dean, his pupils dilating and his cock swelling.

"That is very fucking convenient. And very fucking hot."

"I knew you would appreciate it, Dean. Your number seven fantasy is me holding you down and fucking you."

"I thought we were going the other way around for now," Dean mused.

"Oh no, Dean. I'm combining two of your fantasies: I'm going to hold you down and you're going to fuck me."

Dean grinned. He liked the devious way his angel thought.

"You gonna prep yourself for me, Cas?" Dean drawled with a hungry, predatory lilt. He licked his lips, thinking he pulled it off rather well despite being restrained under his angel.

"Now, Dean, that's no way to talk to your Dom," Cas snarked back.

"Sorry, Sir," Dean grinned. "Will you please, please, please prep your tight, virgin asshole for me, Sir?"

Cas slapped the side of Dean's thigh. "Keep that up, beloved, and you will get a spanking tonight after all."

Dean shivered, wondering just how much he wanted a spanking.

"That depends, Dean. How hard do you want me to fuck you later? Do you really want the inside and the outside of your ass to ache for weeks?"

Dean thought about it. No matter how he tried to convince himself, he kept arriving at the same decision.

"Bite me, Cas," Dean belligerently argued. He felt a swooping sensation in his stomach that indicated he made the right choice.

Cas laughed at the greedy look on his lover's face. Dean certainly was a glutton for punishment, and Castiel knew he wanted to give Dean the things that Dean wanted of Cas.

"Alright. How about I bite you now and spank you later?"

Dean nodded eagerly.

Castiel ghosted his lips over Dean's and bit the pouty bottom one. Dean's breathing sped up as Cas released it and licked over Dean's jaw. He latched onto the middle of the strong line and sucked on the textured stubble. Castiel continued his path down Dean's neck, leaving a hickey behind the ear that made Dean mewl with pleasure and one at the juncture between shoulder and neck that made Dean gasp into a groan. Castiel began using his grace to stretch his own anus and coat the rectum with lubrication.

Castiel kissed Dean, their lips giving and taking equally. While Dean was distracted, he gave Dean's cock a languid stroke to make sure the appendage was fully erect, then sank fully onto it in one smooth motion.

Dean broke away to gasp, "What the fuck-?"

"Precisely." Castiel slid himself up and down slightly, testing out the feel of rectal sexual intercourse for the first time. Dean was speechless, it seemed, but only verbally.

His prayers were very loud.

_Just like that, Cas. Yes, thank you._

_More-- please!_

_Oh, Cas! Amazing, you're amazing._

Castiel reveled in the pleas and praise. He appreciated the physical pleasures as well, but it was his turn to be greedy for more. He wanted to feel Dean's soul. Castiel laid his torso down on Dean's, only moving an infinitesimal amount along the shaft. Dean whined and begged in prayer for more. Cas shushed him and wove their fingers together again. He closed his eyes, covered Dean's mouth with his own, and reached out with his grace deep into Dean's chest.

The soul within called to him in a longing, frantic, never-ending prayer. Castiel had missed hearing it so clearly. When he had reconstructed the soul in hell, it latched onto him and clung there for dear life. It was every essential aspect of Dean, each of which Castiel loved with all of his being.

Dean's soul could see his true form and was not afraid, though Castiel was the size of a skyscraper in comparison. Perhaps it was the fearlessness of Dean's character or the utmost trust and devotion he placed in the angel. Castiel suspected it had more to do with love than anything else.

He and Dean reached out to each other simultaneously and he eagerly gathered Dean's soul to himself. To touch this way was like the pleasure at the peak of orgasm. Neither wanted it to end, though they knew it must or risk burning their bodies from the contact.

Castiel backed slowly away from Dean's soul, giving it one last lingering stroke and promising to come back soon.

He snapped back out of the metaphysical realm to witness Dean's blissful, drifting thoughts at the end of both of their physical orgasms.

_I love you, Cas._


	17. Chapter 17

Dean awoke to Cas spooning him and stroking his side. He wasn't sure if he said it out loud before drifting off, so he said it again.

"I love you, Cas."

Castiel pressed his lips to the back of Dean's neck and smiled mischievously.

"I know."

Dean whipped around to glare at him. "You did not just Han Solo me."

"Indeed I did." Castiel's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Dean huffed a rueful laugh, conceding the point. "I'll get you back for that. Soon."

"Excellent. While we're on the subject of getting back, would you like your spanking now, Dean?"

Dean wondered briefly why he wasn't tired. Even his short nap shouldn't have taken the edge off of exhaustion from an orgasm in his soul.

Castiel winked at him. Dean thought it looked strange coming from Cas, but realized what it communicated. Cas had said he would help Dean physically through several orgasms.

"Yes, please," was his perky reply.

Castiel rolled over onto Dean and trailed his hands over the man's body while kissing him enthusiastically.

Dean broke away to laugh. "Do I have to remind you of the difference between kissing and spanking, Cas?"

"I am well aware of the difference, Dean. I'm simply taking my time enjoying this intimacy. Although it is, of course, no comparison to the intimacy of your soul, I quite enjoy being physically close to you."

Dean smiled and went with it. It's not like Dean was going to complain about the extra time to explore. He slid his hands down Cas's back to cup his ass. Dean squeezed the ample curves and traced up and down the crack. Castiel wiggled into the touch before kneeling up and getting off of Dean completely. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thighs.

"Come here, Dean."

Dean was quick to obey. He fidgeted happily as he lay on Cas's lap, then settled when a hand smoothed across his ass. It squeezed a little, then pinched playfully. Castiel bent over and placed a kiss lightly on the swell of one cheek. He parted his lips and sank his teeth into the flesh, ignoring Dean's gasp. Castiel sucked a large bruise onto the surface. He admired his work and swirled a finger firmly through the saliva covering it. Dean moaned at the sensation.

Castiel lightly slapped the spot, then repeated the motion harder. He placed the next slap squarely on the other cheek. The slaps jostled the plug still nestled between, which Castiel figured should increase the pleasure of an activity Dean already knew he enjoyed.

"Harder," Dean moaned in affirmation.

Castiel obliged. He was careful not to leave welts with his angelic strength, but he did deliver blow after blow all over Dean's pert ass. When he felt Dean drifting into sub space again-- which, to Cas, meant a litany of worshiping prayer to inflate his ego --Castiel knew he was almost done. He laid two more reddening handprints to Dean's body just below his ass, one on each thigh. They reminded him of the handprint he had once placed on Dean's shoulder unintentionally, although these would fade much quicker.

Castiel scooted himself and Dean back to the middle of the bed, then got up to retrieve a soothing oil the clerk had recommended at the sex shop. Sam had been quite right to not ask what Castiel was up to.

Cas drizzled the lavender-scented substance over the expanse of red skin and set aside the bottle. He gently smoothed the oil over Dean's ass, then began to knead and grope the bruised flesh.

Dean startled himself out of sub space with a moan. Cas was massaging his very stimulated ass. The endorphins were still rushing through his system and the plug still jolted against his prostate with every movement. He wanted to be fucked. Now.

Castiel smiled, but reprimanded, "Be patient." He continued to work at Dean's skin, taking away just a tinge of redness. Dean would never notice.

"Did you just--"

Of course he noticed.

"No complaints. I just spanked your ass raw. It will be much more comfortable this way when I fuck your brains out in a moment."

Dean grumbled a little, but let Castiel continue. He was no doubt placated by the drool-worthy promise. He did indeed drool a little.

Castiel felt he was finished with the damaged skin, but he didn't want to stop touching Dean in this way. He still had oil on his hands, so he dragged them up Dean's back and tried to release the solid knot that was Dean's shoulders.

Dean groaned loudly. "Keep that up, Cas, and I'm gonna come just like this."

"Hush. Let me do this for you."

When Castiel decided he had done enough for the moment, he helped Dean flip over on the bed.

Dean hissed, then moaned at the chafing of his warm skin on the rough comforter. Cas knelt over him and he spread his legs, trying to think if he'd ever felt so wanton in his life.

"You haven't," Castiel proclaimed smugly.

"Cheeky bastard," Dean muttered.

Cas slapped Dean's thigh, making the man jolt as the movement transferred to his ass. "Who's cheeky?" Castiel taunted.

"You are," Dean shot back, and stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Well, why shouldn't I be?" Castiel mused. "I've got the man I love underneath me, ass spanked by my hand, mentally and spiritually begging me to fuck him -- more than he has ever begged any other. Wouldn't you say that gives me the right to be cheeky?"

Dean's face was bright red as he mumbled, "Yes, Sir."

"Very good, Dean." Cas gripped the base of the plug and swiveled it a little before fucking it in and out of Dean's slippery hole.

Dean's head fell back and he moaned long and loud at the return of movement in his ass. He only felt empty for a moment when the plug didn't immediately go back in. Castiel had lubed his cock at some point so he could push into Dean as soon as possible.

Dean grabbed Cas's shoulder blades when the head popped inside. "Cas!"

Castiel could distinguish no pain in Dean's prayers, so he continued to sink slowly into the warmth of Dean's body. Dean's moans didn't stop, and Castiel congratulated himself on how well his grace was able to ease the initial discomfort Dean would otherwise have felt.

When Castiel had buried his cock to the hilt in Dean's ass, he paused a moment, as he had found one was supposed to do.

Dean looked up at him in confusion through the haze. _Why'd you stop?_

_It is customary to allow the recipient time to adjust._

_It's not necessary when the sex involves angel mojo._ Dean smiled.

_I see._

Castiel pulled his hips back and pushed them forward just as slowly as before. This was torture to Dean, who frantically thought _Faster, please, faster._

Castiel sped up only slightly, his pace still languid and relaxed.

Dean pleaded with his eyes and brought his hands up to Cas's neck. "What are you doing, Cas?" Dean's voice was wrecked with longing.

"Making love to you, of course."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys! Thank you for all for your support.

Dean covered his face with his hands. He wasn't sure how he felt, but he thought he might cry or something equally embarrassing.

Being the object of such open and deep affection was not something Dean figured was ever in the cards for him. Now that he had it, he wasn't sure how to handle it.

One of Cas's hands settled on top of his and stroked the fingers until Dean lowered his hands. Cas kept his hand entwined with one of Dean's as he continued moving and said, "You are worthy of being loved like this, Dean. You are worthy of me, even if you don't believe it. I hope that someday, you will look at me and realize how right it is for me to love you. Just know that my love will never cease, diminish, or leave."

Dean could only nod and pretend he didn't notice the tears leaving his eyes. Cas kissed them away from Dean's face.

Castiel gripped Dean's hand firmly and changed the angle of his thrusts. Dean gratefully tipped his head back and moaned quietly. Castiel dipped to nuzzle at Dean's neck and kiss the hickeys he'd put there.

He didn't go much faster, but Castiel did increase the force of his thrusts. Each one punched the breath out of Dean's lungs and Dean panted in between.

Dean got his lips on Cas's neck and bit down hard when Castiel suddenly slammed in fast and rough. Dean simultaneously gave a yell of delight and started sucking.

Now Cas did fuck Dean hard, moaning softly. His torso rubbed against Dean's, the trapped cock between them sliding through the sweat and Dean's own precome.

Dean whined high in his throat whenever Cas hit his prostate. He dropped his head back to look Cas in the eye as he surged up to meet each thrust.

Castiel placed a hand over Dean's heart and called to the man's soul with the true voice of his grace. In the metaphysical realm, he heard a needy answer.

"Cas!" Dean felt his soul respond to the power making love to his body and couldn't help but shout the angel's name aloud.

_Dean Winchester._

_Castiel, my angel._

Just as the soul and the grace exchanged their equivalent of a kiss, Dean felt his body alight as if on fire with pleasure.

"CAS!"

"DEAN!"

Dean blacked out from the force of his orgasm. His soul hummed in contentment, though the contact with Castiel's grace had been brief.

Castiel moved them both under the blankets and spooned Dean's unconscious form. His intent was to watch over the man all through the night. Castiel noticed when Dean drifted into the typical REM pattern. He slipped a little of his grace into Dean's dreams to ease his rest. He hated how often Dean was plagued by nightmares and how little Dean slept in general.

Watching over Dean as he slept made Castiel happy in a way that was difficult to explain. He usually didn't bother to try.

At least he could explain relatively well why he was so obsessed with Dean's soul. Castiel thought about how content Dean's soul had been with the simple kiss. Dean's love for Castiel went so much deeper than the size of the soul would indicate. It should have been impossible for one human soul to hold so much love.

Castiel joined Dean in his dreams until the man awoke the next morning to delicious aches throughout his body.

"You have ruined me for normal sex, Cas," Dean said by way of morning greeting, as he nuzzled closer to his angel.

"That's what happens when an angel knows every way a specific human soul enjoys pleasure. I never thought I would get to use that knowledge when I put your soul back together. And you're right: No one but me will ever know all the hidden pleasures of your soul, Dean."

"You sound pretty smug, Cas, but damn... You have every right to be."

"Just imagine how much more smug I'll be when I learn to use that knowledge to my advantage."

Dean felt a secret thrill at the promise of things like edge play, begging, teasing, binding, punishment like the one he'd just received, and more all applied to soul sex with his angel taking care of him.

Castiel chuckled and Dean covered his face with his hands.

"Yes, those were my thoughts precisely."

 How, after multiple soul-searing, grace-induced orgasms, could Dean have so stupidly forgotten that Cas could hear his every thought?

"I think you'll find that help will always be given to those who ask for it."

"Did... Did you just quote Harry Potter at me?"

Cas smiled ambiguously. Dean shook his head in disbelief and reached his hands towards the ceiling.

"I can always heal something if it becomes too overwhelming, Dean," Cas replied anxiously to Dean's groaning full-body stretch.

"Now, Cas, what kind of punishment would it be if I didn't have time to think about what I did?" Dean grinned at him.

"But, Dean--"

"I know, Cas, I know. I just like it, okay? Now, what was the surprise we didn't quite make it to last night?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Cas smiled at the reminder. "It actually works better to give you the surprise this morning. You see, then I can have the pleasure of knowing you wear them for the rest of the day at my request."

Dean raised his eyebrows as Cas reached into the bedside table again. Castiel turned back to Dean with a cocky smirk firmly in place.

"No one but myself knows how much you want this, Dean." His expression changed to become earnest. "And I want you to know, it's okay to want socially unacceptable things. This is also something I have found myself longing to share with you; to give you permission to wear what you want to wear."

Dean was feeling pretty nervous by the end of Cas's disclaimer on the surprise. What the hell had Cas gotten him?

By way of answer, Castiel presented Dean with a muted-pink pair of men's panties. The lace was delicate and shifted over the satiny lining. Dean was certain his face was the same color.

His mouth dried out at the thought of what Cas was asking.

_Do I really want to wear them?_

The short answer was no. The long answer was hell no. The real answer was buried deep in Dean's subconscious under layer after layer of denial.

Dean's hands shook as he reached out, not quite touching the pretty undergarment. If Cas said this was number five, then it was number five, no matter how far back in the closet Dean tried to shove it.

So, maybe he was kinda into the panties. What of it?

Dean stopped thinking about it. He knew the more he tried to justify this kink, the less confidence he would feel, which was the whole point in the first place: Doing what he wanted and feeling good about it.

He gave Cas a wavering smile. He didn't say anything, but Castiel heard the reverent _thank you_ Dean prayed.

Dean stood and accepted the gift. The panties slipped into place on Dean's hips like they were meant to be there. He crossed his arms, then clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling more naked than before he'd put them on.

He looked helplessly at Cas, who knew better than to make a big deal of it. The angel stood and padded over to Dean. He rested his hands lightly on Dean's shoulders and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Beautiful," he said quietly.

Dean smiled and looked down, scratching self-consciously at the back of his neck.

"Is there anything you were planning to do today, Dean?" Castiel asked casually as he picked up his shirt from their stacks of neatly folded clothes.

Dean cleared his throat. "Since we finished the case, I was going to see if Baby needs an oil change. It's about time for it."

Cas nodded as he buttoned up his shirt and threaded the tie under its collar. He reached over to his pile of clothes and picked up an item of clothing that Dean was only just noticing.

"Green?"

"My favorite color," Castiel replied proudly as he stepped into a matching pair of underwear.

Dean grinned, suddenly feeling a lot less awkward. "Were you wearing those yesterday? Do you wear panties often?"

"Yes. I find this type of underwear to be far superior to mainstream male model garments."

Dean laughed, feeling a little delirious at how easily his angel had decided to break the social norms that petrified Dean.

The two dressed happily together, smiling every time they made eye contact. Dean decided to forego adding his boxer briefs on top of the panties. If Cas had this whole situation down, then he could get down with it, too. They were both grown men wearing the style of underwear that they wanted. Dean could handle it.

They made their way down the sidewalk to Sam's motel room and Dean knocked.

Sam took in the sight of his brother and the angel, both covered in hickeys, both in need of a good comb and both practically oozing 'recently fucked' vibes. He held an arm in front of his face like they were letting off a blinding light.

"Ugh, I can't even look at the two of you. Gross, guys." He lowered his arm and grinned as he let them in. "Congrats."

Dean grinned. "Thanks, Sammy." He clapped his little brother on the shoulder as he passed. "So, what did you get up to last night?"

"I didn't also get lucky, if that's what you're asking. I just legitimately tried to get a good night's sleep for once. It was nice, not having to worry about monsters or anything, since we just finished the biggest case in town."

"Huh. Sounds boring."

Cas rolled his eyes with Sam when Dean turned his back. "Dean also slept well, Sam. I'm glad both of you were able to-- as you said -- sleep enough for once."

"Well, I'm gonna go see my baby; see if she needs anything." Dean went out the same way he came in.

Castiel stood by the window and watched as Dean popped the lid of the Impala and set a couple tools to the side.

"How is he really?" Sam didn't beat around the bush since Dean wasn't there to complain about the personal questions.

"Dean is physically, emotionally, and spiritually healthy for the first time in his adult life. It is with no small amount of pride that I can say I am largely, if not entirely, the cause for this."

Sam's face was open and surprised. "Wow. I gotta say, man, I'm a little jealous. It sounds like what you guys have is amazing."

"It really is, Sam." Cas looked back out the window as Dean leaned over farther under the hood. A strip of pink lace peeked out from the waistband of Dean's jeans.

Castiel and Sam looked at each other at the same time. Sam was livid. All good will that had been generating between the two evaporated on the spot.

"I said I don't want you guys to do kinky shit around me, Cas!"

"You said collar, Sam! And how is Dean's choice to wear deviant underwear affecting you?"

Sam still felt affronted, but wasn't sure what to say. Castiel marched towards Sam and growled in his face, "I swear if you make fun of him, I will make your life very uncomfortable. Dean has many wonderful kinks and incidentally is very loud in bed. Would you like to be made personally aware of any of these things, through thin walls, perhaps?"

Sam shook his head vehemently and watched in amazement as the angel joined Dean and snapped the waistband of the panties playfully. Dean threw a worried look over his shoulder at Sam, then doubled over laughing at whatever Cas said to him.

 _God help me,_ Sam prayed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change up the configuration of the stories a little by making the first chapter of the sequel into the last chapter of the first fic.

"Don't worry about Sam. He doesn't have the balls to wear socially nonconforming clothing."

Dean felt like his sudden bout of laughter brought on by this proclamation had knocked the wind out of him. Cas's use of common phrasing with his own unique style of speech had slowly been growing. Dean was so proud. And damn entertained.

Dean continued to grin as he got back to the check-up on his baby, knowing he made a very enticing picture for his angel. His denim jeans slipped low on his round, red, lace-covered ass as he bent over the engine. Castiel confirmed Dean's assumption by lightly slapping the still-sore cheeks wiggling at him.

"Hey-!"

"Dean, you have no right to complain. You literally just asked me for it in prayer, to see how it would feel."

"Hmph." _Thanks, Cas._

_You're quite welcome. How was it?_

_Very nice. Stung a bit, but now it just feels kinda tingly._

_Excellent. I'll stop distracting you now._

"No need. I'm done." Dean stood straight again, turning around as he shut the hood. He gave his angel a kiss before moving away from the car.

Dean headed back into the room, silently begging Sam not to say anything. "Ready to hit the road, Sammy?"

"Yep." Sam hefted his duffel over his shoulder and mercifully said nothing about the free show.

Dean nodded. He had already thrown his stuff in the trunk. "Cas, you riding with us?"

 _Dean, I thought with all the activities you engaged in last night, you would not be ready for another ride again so soon,_ Castiel sent to Dean with a smirk.

Dean turned red. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I might as well," Castiel added aloud.

This was going to be a long car ride for Sam if Dean and his angel were going to continue their blatant sexting the whole way. Sam thanked his lucky stars he was still allowed shotgun and that Dean elected to play his lifetime accumulation of classic rock during the trip.

Dean's face still turned red every so often and he glanced in the rear-view mirror at his angel each time. Sam pretended not to notice, but he was out of the car like a shot when they finally rolled into the underground parking bay.

_I know you're still in pain from last night. Do you really want me to bend you over the hood of the Impala, Dean?_

_If it won't hurt too much more. My threshold's high, but I don't necessarily want to push it just now._

"You're forgetting I can heal you as much or as little as you'd like," Castiel reminded his lover as they both shut their doors.

"Oh. Right." The blush rose up Dean's neck to tinge his cheeks again.

_I still want to feel the spanking, okay?_

Castiel nodded and touched two fingers to Dean's forehead, ridding him of the literal pain in his ass.

"And I take it you wish to remain mostly clothed?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "Just hang a sock on the doorknob so we don't scar Sammy too much."

"How would that benefit Sam?"

"He'll recognize it as a sign that we're fucking."

"Oh, I see." Castiel waved a hand, presumably materializing the article of clothing in the correct location. He then opened the trunk and retrieved the lube from Dean's bag. Castiel didn't have to use anything but his grace to ease the stretch, but he enjoyed the excuse to touch Dean in as many ways as possible.

Dean, meanwhile, had displayed himself in position with his ass up and his cock spreading a bead of precome on the Impala's impeccable paint job. His pants and panties he had pushed down around his knees, effectively binding himself in place.

"You can clean jizz off my baby, right?"

"Indeed. I could also clean ejaculate off of clothing, if you'd prefer to wear the panties while I fuck you."

Dean wondered if his face would ever look pale or feel cool again, now that Cas felt free to constantly talk dirty to him.

"Okay, I'll wear them, then." Dean tugged the silky and lacy material up over his junk, his cock tenting the fabric and the strain trapping his balls against his body. A pink, bunched line was just visible in the crease where his thighs met his ass.

Castiel softly caressed the skin adorned with his handprints, then pried the cheeks apart to lick the pucker with his wet tongue.

Dean moaned at the sensation and cried out successively louder with every new technique Castiel tried.

Castiel swirled his tongue in different Enochian symbols over Dean's anus, knowing the man wouldn't recognize the possessive gesture for what it was. He grazed his teeth over the spasming muscle, then forced the tip of his tongue inside. Dean groaned and leaned his head down on the car.

Castiel continued to fuck his tongue into Dean's tight ass, rubbing the sore skin to either side and no doubt flooding the man's system with endorphins and other feel-good chemicals. Cas tugged hard on the panties where they began to bunch on Dean's hips at the same time as he plunged his tongue as deep as it could go.

"Cas!" Dean shuddered at the combination of pleasures.

Castiel kept his tongue busy where it was and added a lubed finger to the mix. Dean's verbal reaction to this was incoherent, but Castiel reveled in the way Dean praised him in prayer during sexual experiences.

_More, please. Fuck me good. Fuck my body, fuck my soul. Take all of me._

_Ask me again when you're thinking clearly about this request, Dean._

_I will._

It was Castiel's turn to shudder. The thought of becoming one with Dean, in body and soul, was the most tantalizing prospect he could think of.

His tongue, fingers, and grace worked diligently to open Dean up with nothing but pleasure. When the man was a babbling, leaking mess, Castiel knew it was time to get his own cock ready.

Castiel used a bit of grace to open his slacks so he wouldn't have to leave Dean empty. With his free hand, Cas pulled his cock out of his own green panties and lined himself up with Dean's fluttering hole.

"Please, Cas," Dean whimpered when he felt the blunt head next to Castiel's fingers.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel confirmed, sliding his fingers out and over his length as the head slipped past the ring of muscle.

"Yes!" Dean shouted as Cas pushed into him and made him feel full. He was almost complete. "Please, Cas, my soul--"

"I know, Dean. I long to join your soul as well." Castiel rested a hand on Dean's left shoulder blade, not realizing the force of his strength trapped Dean beneath him, right where the man wanted to be.

Cas slid out and back into Dean's ass, gaining speed and force while searching for Dean's soul. He didn't have to look long; Dean's soul was reaching almost out of his body to touch Castiel's true form.

Cas shepherded the soul back to its place in Dean's chest, reprimanding and comforting at the same time. Dean's soul meekly blushed a shade brighter and tugged Castiel's grace along with. Castiel went willingly, gazing upon the dazzling sight of Dean's pure essence and swirling tendrils of grace all over to barely touch every bit.

Dean's soul flooded with happiness at the minimal contact and a shout of glee poured out of the man's vocal chords. Castiel pounded Dean's ass fast and hard and gently constricted his grace around the soul.

Dean's shout became a scream of bliss and his soul glowed brightly with joy. Dean's come spilled from the panties to drip down his thighs and onto the Impala. Castiel eased up on the pressure again and basically gave Dean's soul and body a good cuddle as his and Dean's combined come stained the inside of Dean's jeans.

Dean sighed happily. Life didn't get much better than this.

"What the hell, guys!"

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
